Reaching for a retreating hand
by kiaser15
Summary: Robin invites old friends over. His excuse is he misses his old friends. The real reason has a lot to do with his recurring nightmares. Robin wants to make sure his mightmares don't happen. Starfire wants Robin. Robin needs Batgirl. Batgirl is clueless :P
1. Nightmares

**Dick POV**

"Starfire leave me alone," I growl angrily and Starfire takes a huge step back. Lately only Starfire has made an effort to speak to me; ever since I stop being tolerable. Ever since I started having the dream they have slowly started to avoid me and stopped talking to me. I know that they wonder what is wrong with me and I don't care. I don't care that Beastboy and Cyborg are whispering right now and looking at me. I just want to get away from them so I announce, "That's it I am going to bed!" I mentally add, "Hopefully the dream doesn't come again." I walk out of the room and Cyborg says, "We need to have an intervention!" Then I stop paying attention and quickly make my way to my room. I walk to my closet and pull off my Robin uniform. I usually sleep in my boxers and tonight is nothing special so I climb in bed clad only in boxers. I lay in bed for awhile and then I hear Raven saying, "I'm worried about Robin," as she passes my door. I groan and snuggle deeper into my bed hoping to force sleep to come. When it does I immediately wish it didn't.

_I am sitting in a bench lined up with a bunch of other benches and there is a path cut through the middle. The gazebo at the end of the path looks out over a cliff and I look around and see Bruce next to me. The husband is waiting at the gazebo and I realized that I must be at a wedding. Suddenly everyone turns and I look at what they are looking at. The bride steps out and I sit in shock as I stare at her beautiful red hair and her smiling blue eyes. She is wearing a beautiful formfitting gown with sequins and an off white sash that completed her dress in a spectacular way._

_I start thinking, "Babs is getting married! No! Babs!" I try to speak to her but can't form any words. I just numbly shake my head to tell her not to marry him. Babs doesn't see me and the priest says, "Does anyone have any objections?" I try once again to speak but Bruce hold his hand over my mouth and whispers, "Be happy!" I shake him off but the priest has already started. I sprint towards Babs but she just kept getting farther and farther away. I finally make it up to the gazebo, but I am too late. Barbara says, "I do!" I howl in pain and start to sob falling to the ground. Barbara turns to me and smiles her breathtaking smile, then she see's me crying and says, "Dick why are you crying? It's my wedding be happy!" _

_That just makes me sob harder then I look at the man Barbara is marrying and see Wally, then Roy, and then the husband who grins evilly and says, "Don't worry Barbara I will get rid of him! He'll never bother you again!" Babs shakes her head and says, "No, Dick is my best friend why would I want him gone?" The husband says, "Too bad I want him gone!" The husband then pushes me off the edge of the gazebo and I start to grab wildly at anything and everything that could stop me from dying. Nothing helps and I see Babs looking sadly over the edge just before I hit the bottom._

I wake up screaming, "No!" and sobbing uncontrollably. The rest of the Titans run into my room and take in the situation. I am sobbing uncontrollably, occasionally whimpering, with bloody gashes on my arm. Cyborg asks, "Dude why are you bleeding? What happened? Why are you crying?" I try to stop crying and fail so I lift my fingers which are coated in blood and mimic scratching myself. Beastboy says, "So you had a nightmare and scratched yourself while you were sleeping." I nod and continue to try to stop crying. Raven says, "You have had many of these nightmares lately haven't you?" I nod again and Starfire says, "That's why you have been so rude lately!" I nod and think, "God she is annoying and is an ugly girl compared to Babs! How could I have ever liked her?"

Once I start thinking about Babs I can't stop and I realize that I need to see her again. I think for reasons to invite her over and get a brilliant idea. I stop crying and say, "I think these dreams are being caused by me missing my friends from before the Teen Titans! So how about I invite four of them to come and spend a month here and help us patrol! They could also help you guys learn a little bit more about how they made me feel better back when they were some of my only friends!" I look at everyone enthusiastically and they nod at me to show that they thought it would be okay. I notice Starfire nodded hesitantly but right now I have to call her and see her face.

I sprint towards the computer and Cyborg yells, "Dude it is one o'clock in the morning! Your friends won't be awake!" I laugh and say, "I know one that will!" I dial and start to call the batcave.

**Babs POV**

I'm at another late night training sessions with Bruce and I start thinking about how to get Roy and Donna together. I feel my legs get kicked out from under me and my face hits the practice matt hard. Bruce asks, "What are you thinking about?" I grin as I stand up and say, "Oh you know Roy and Donna's love life, the usual!" Batman laughs as we bow and start sparring again. I start to think, "If I lose again Bruce might make me clean the batcave with my tongue. He made Dick do that once… I wonder why Dick hasn't called… No focus!" Then Alfred came down and Bruce eyes flickered momentarily towards him. The moment is all I need and I become a frickin ninja and disappear. Bruce tries to find me but I quickly kick his legs out from under him and pin him to the matt.

We start sparring again and this is the most intense spar I have ever been in because neither of us wants to loose. I am not going to get distracted and I can tell from his expression neither is Bruce.

**Ten intense fighting minutes later**

The phone is ringing! I say, "Break on three!" Bruce respond, "One, Two, Three!" We immediately stop fighting and bow to each other. I walk to answer it and Bruce says, "Check the caller ID if it is Clark then don't answer!" I nod and check the caller ID. I say, "Don't know it! The area code suggests it is from… Jump City! I don't know anyone from there what about you?" Bruce shakes his head and says, "Answer it but if it is Clark I am not here!" I answer the call to see a familiar face on the screen. "Dick!" I scream enthusiastically. Batman walks over and says, "Hello son!" Dick grins at me and I smile back until I notice something then I burst out laughing and say, "Dick it is one o'clock you should be in bed! Either that or in some more clothes!" He turns bright red as he realizes that he is in his boxers and then he laughs and says, "Pot meet kettle!" I grin and say, "I get to be pot!"

**Dick POV**

"No one is going to answer," Starfire says for the fiftieth time. I give her the batglare and say, "Yes they will!" Right as I say this my call is answered and she is standing there. I hear her yell my name enthusiastically and my heart melts. I then smile at her because she is in a pair of black shorts and a black sports bra. She grins back at me and suddenly I am lost in the beauty of her flowing red hair and piercing blue eyes. Suddenly she bursts out laughing, which cause me to become a puddle on the floor and says, "It is one o'clock you should be asleep! Either that or in some more clothes!" I feel all the heat in my body rush to my cheeks as I realize I am in my boxers and then I laugh and say, "Pot meet kettle!" She gives me a grin and says, "I get to be pot!" I start to stutter saying, "I, uh, wanted to, uh, know if you would, uh, like to come to Jump City for like a month to, uh, help us patrol and stuff. I am going to invite Donna, Roy, and Wally as well…" Babs laughs and says, "Sure I'd love to now can I Bruce?" Bruce nods and says, "What are you going to tell your dad?" Babs grins and says, "I'm a spur of the moment liar to you so don't contradict yourself!" Bruce laughs and I say, "Okay! Bye Babs! Bye Bruce!" They both say, "Bye Dick and then the connection went dead." I turn to my team and say, "I told you she would be awake!" With that I skip back to bed and sleep soundly for the rest of the night.


	2. road trip the MUSICAL

**Barbara POV**

I am fast asleep at five o'clock in the morning when my phone starts to spastically ring. I wake up and grab my phone saying, "This is five o'clock in the morning, Barbara speaking!" I hear, "Oh my god! We are all going to the Titan's tower for a month long stay! You, Roy, Wally, and I are going to have so much fun!" I groan and say, "You woke me up at five o'clock at the morning for this?" Donna pauses and says, "Well, uh, pretty much but we are going to meet as superheroes at the batcave around nine!" I groan, "In the morning… on a Saturday… the first day of summer vacation!" Donna sighs and says, "You had a late night training session with Bruce didn't you?" I nod sleepily then say, "I just nodded." I can hear Donna fidgeting over the phone and she suddenly blurts out, "You going to go after Robin!" I stiffen and fall of my bed with a thump, and then I start laughing and saying, "After Robin! Are you joking? I will go _after Robin_ **(note italics when people are talking is sarcastic) **when you go _after _Roy!" Donna gasps and says, "I, uh, don't know what you are, uh, talking about!" I laugh evilly and say, "Well I'm going back to sleep until six or seven see you at nine… in the morning… on a Saturday… on the first day of Summer Vacation! Bye!"

I pull my head under my blanket half-heartedly and manage to get fifteen minutes of sleep before I decide to pull my blankets out from over me and get breakfast. I make sausage and pancakes and when I go to sit down Wally is in begging position giving me puppy dog eyes. I groan and give him a pancake and a sausage. He inhales them and looks at me for more food, but I am already almost done with my food. When I am done I say, "To the batcave!" and run up to my room to get into my costume. I grin and push my secret door that leads into the garage that holds my motorcycle. I start to ride and tear out of the secret exit and within seconds Wally has caught up and is running next to me as we head for the cave. When we get there Roy and Donna are already there and I say, "Oh my god! We are all going to the Titan's tower for a month long stay! You, Roy, Wally, and I are going to have so much fun!" Donna groans and says, "Sorry for calling you at five in the morning just to say that!" I grin and say, "I forgive you!" Donna grins and I start singing, "Shalala my oh my looks like the boys to shy ain't gonna kiss the girl…" Donna clamps her hand over my mouth but Wally continues, "Now your moment sitting in a blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon no time will be better. It don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl. Sha…" Suddenly Roy is there hold Wally's mouth shut and saying, "No singing unless this is a musical!"

Wally and I make eye contact and we sing:

**(Music starts to play)**

**Wally**: Road trip! We're going on a road trip yeah!

**Babs**: Road trip! We're gonna party all down the highway!

**Roy**: What fun would that be! I'd be no fun to me!

**Donna**: Why can't you see! I'd be no fun you see

**Wally and Babs**: Oh come on don't be downers I am right and you're right there and we are not gonna bored!

**All**: Oh come it's gonna a road trip see! We gonna party right till NYC! Road trip! Road trip! ROAD TRRRIIIIIIPPPPPP!

Wally fist pumps and says, "Now we can sing! Now we must sing!" Donna says, "I don't get where the music came from!" I laugh and point to an IPod I had plugged into the car stereo. Roy says, "Ninja!" I nod and say, "True!" Then I walk over to my bike and start the engine. Roy does the same thing to his bike and I nod to them and fly out of the batcave at top speeds. I hear Roy say, "I wonder why… oh crap she left a bomb!" I laugh and then I hear the vroom of another engine and realize Roy is heading out as well. Then I see Wally running right with me and say, "Did it work?" He shakes his head and Donna flies up to me saying, "Fake bomb ! Real mature!" I laugh and say, "I am not mature!"

The rest of the road trip is littered with singing, laughing, talking, and death threats. Most of the death threats came from me or Roy but occasionally Donna would throw one out there. I laugh as we pass into Jump City and people start to stare at us. I say, "Who can blame them! It is nine o'clock in the morning on the first Saturday of the summer!" Donna groans and says, "Sorry!" I laugh and say, "I told you I forgive you!" Donna groans and flies over to talk to Roy. As soon as she is gone Wally comes speeding over to me and says, "We have got to get them together!" I nod and say, "I will not fail my best friends… even though they don't want me to help them!" Wally laughs and we come across the Titan's tower. I say, "Let's let the lovebirds take the bridge and we will walk on water!" Wally nods and we fly out into the ocean I press a button and my bike turns into a boat type thing. When Wally and I get on the island we laugh and I park my car in the parking garage right as Roy and Donna come in.

**Dick POV**

I am impatiently waiting for them to get here and Starfire is trying to distract me. Suddenly the computer shows the parking garage door has opened and I sprint down to see her… them in person once again. When I open the door I see Babs laughing and Wally turning redder then his hair. I say, "Guys… and girls!" I hug Roy first then Wally then almost get crushed by Donna then I hug Babs. She smells as good as she always has and her red hair is still silky and smooth. I laugh and say, "Babs, Wally, Roy, Donna welcome to Titan's tower! Let's introduce you to the rest of the Titans!" I pull them upstairs and say, "Titans this is Babs! Babs this is Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire!" I see Beastboy's mouth hanging open at the sight of Babs and say, "Titans this is Donna, Roy, and Wally!" Everyone shakes hands and Beastboy kisses Babs and Donna's hands. I growl under my breath and say, "I'll be in my room if you need me!" I stomp away and Starfire yells, "No Robin come back!" I ignore her but then the only voice that could bring me back says, "I haven't seen or heard from you months so you sit your but down and continue talking like a good host!" I mutely turn around and sit back down as Barbara says, "Good I thought I was going to have to drag you over to a chair and tie you into it!" I laugh and Wally says, "Yes, Robin is laughing!" Babs laughs and I blush. Starfire asks, "What are you talking about?" Babs says, "Why don't you tell your girlfriend pixie boots!" I quickly say, "She is not my girlfriend!" Starfire gapes and says, "I am your friend that is a girl am I not!" I nod and say, "Yeah but we are not dating!" I swear I see Starfire pout but I immediately turn my attention to Babs who is telling the story. I say, "That is enough story time… I'll take you guys down to see your rooms!" Babs thankfully nods and says, "I'll tell you the story next story time!" Then she laughs and starts towards the elevator.

As soon as Roy, Donna, and Wally join us we go into the elevator. Donna says, "What was with the major attitude coming from the red head?" I turn and say, "What?" Babs jumps in and says, "His girlfriend doesn't like competition so Donna she is threatened by you and Dick's obvious closeness. I mean we all know that you and Roy are…" I see Roy clamp his hand over Babs mouth and say, "Shut up!" Babs nods and Roy lets her go. She immediately screams, "Rape!" I laugh and say, "Get your hands of her!" Babs giggles and says, "Listen to your host!" I grin and pull her into another hug saying, "Only I can grab her against her will!" She shakes her head and says, "No I will flip you as well!"


	3. Talking and tackling

**Author's note: I don't own anything! Babs finds out about the dream Dick has been having. What will her reaction be? Hopefully we find out… maybe we don't. If we don't it is DICK'S fault not mine… just saying… Sorry for not updating… I kind of lost interest in this story. I decide to rough through this chapter and hope it picks back up. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**Monkeymail: thanks and here you go! Sorry I didn't update for so long… Thanks for the positivity.**

**JDCocoagirl: Yeah, Bruce and Dick needed to lighten up… I love Babs and think that anyone would be happy to see an old friend again! (2****nd**** review) Donna is hyper in my story… that is just how I see her! Dick is possessive… it is all going to tie in… I'll fix the singing thing right now! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Babs P.O.V**

Dick grabs me and I say, "No I will flip you too!" I feel his breath on my neck as he says, "I dare you to try!" I grin and a few minutes later Dick is on the ground. I smile and then the elevator dings. When it opens Dick is still on the ground and the red head is waiting for us on the ground floor. Donna says, "Wait weren't you on the floor we just left?" I nod and say, "Rob's girlfriend is just worried that's all!" Then read head notices Dick on the floor and says, "Who did this to you Robin!" I raise my hand and suddenly the red head is coming at me with her fists raised. Donna grabs the red head's shoulder and spins her away from me. I smile and say, "He told me to flip him though so that is what he gets!" Dick jumps up and says, "Yeah Star it is true!" Star huffs and walks away and I say, "Um, did I do something to offend her… Robin what have you been saying about me?" Dick replies, "Great things about how amazing and beautiful you are." Then his eyes widen and he stutters, "The s-same with D-D-Donna as w-well b-but I th-thought you said that she was d-dating R-Roy." Donna huffs and says, "See Babs you've got to stop it! Roy is that a new shirt?" I nod and say, "Yeah… I'm sure that every girl notices Roy's shirt changes!" She blushes and says, "Geez!"

We get our rooms all put together and then I change from baggy sweats that I wore for the road trip to and into a black tank top with white words and white jeans. I decide to lie down and the Donna is standing over me saying, "No sleep! No, bad Babs!" I try to wave her off and say, "I am not sleeping! I'm just lying down because I feel like it!" She says, "Up… now!" I huff and say, "Well fine!" I get up and glare at her. I walk over to her and say, "Unlike some people I need my sleep because someone woke me up at like 5 or something on the first Saturday of Summer vacation! Wait why are you in my room?" Donna smiles and says, "We need to meet the Titans! I groan and say, "The bed was so comfortable…" Donna grabs my hand and drags me out of my room. Roy and Wally are waiting for us and I say, "My temporary bed is better company then you two!" We go back to the elevator and get ready to introduce ourselves to the titans.

When we get up the titans are waiting for us minus Dick. I smile brightly and say, "I know Robin already introduced us but I'm Batgirl A.K.A Babs, this is Wondergirl A.K.A Donna, this is Kidflash A.K.A Wally, and Speedy A.K.A Roy!" A guy who is half metal says, "Hi I'm Cyborg! Nice to meet you!" A girl in a deep blue cape says, "I'm Raven," in a monotone voice. The furry green guy who kissed my hand says, "The names beastboy babe!" Then the redhead girl Dick called Star says, "My name is Starfire…" I smile uneasily and say, "I have to tell you some stuff. First, I would never ever call me or Donna Babe unless it is Roy calling Donna babe but other than that it will not fly. Second, I'm sorry in advance if I insult you but I tend to not be able to control my mouth. Third and finally, if you want ways to embarrass Robin I'm your girl. I've known him the longest and have seen him mess up the most." Donna adds, "Oh if you have questions about Robin then she is your girl too." I roll my eye and Cyborg says, "Okay what do you do if Robin is having nightmares?" I turn on him and say, "Has he?" Cyborg nods and I say, "What about?" Cyborg shrugs and I smile and say, "I'll go talk to him… then I'll tell my step by step way to making Robin feel better… Where is Robin?" Raven says, "In his room," still all monotones.

I quickly walk away to Robin's room and knock. He opens the door and says, "Hey what do you want?" I lock his door and mutter, "Step one get in his room and lock the door," then louder I say, "Dick tell me about the nightmare… step two address the problem bluntly." He freezes and says, "Aw crap!" and makes a run for it. I catch him and knock him out using knock out gas. I say, "Step three knock him out if he tries to run. Step four, tie him to a chair." Then I tie him to a chair. Dick soon wakes up and I say, "Tell me or I might just draw on your face! Step five threaten him with something non-life threatening. Step six go through with it if he refuses!" Dick pales and says, "Fine… but you might get mad." I grin and say, "I won't get mad!" Dick smiles and begins his tale.

"I'm at a beautiful wedding and I can see the husband but I can't see the wife. The wife comes out and I try to stop her because I don't want her to marry someone other than me. She doesn't hear me and when I try to object to tell you…" I lift my eyebrow and say, "Me?" Dick's eyes widen and he says, "What, no… you come after this and I got confused." I nod and he continues, "Well I try to object to tell her that I love her but… you put your hand over my mouth and say, "Be happy!" Then I break free but I don't get there in time and she marries him and then the husband pushes me off a cliff. The last thing I see is her anguished face."

I look at him and say, "Why did you think that would make me mad? Step seven look for holes in his story and if you spot one present it bluntly." Robin smirks so realistically that had I not gotten to know him so well I would have thought it was a smirk and says, "I thought you would be mad because I, the hottest guy you know, am in love with someone." I grin and thoughtlessly mumble, "Step eight, see right through his fake smirk and threaten to keep him in your closet unless he says the real reason. Step nine; go through with it if he doesn't talk."

He pales and says, "Let me out and I will tell you then run…" I nod and say, "Okay but you have to tell me or I am calling Batman and telling him about your girlfriend Starfire who I'm guessing those dreams were…" Dick cuts me off by saying, "It was you, the bride was you." Then he sprints away leaving me there in shock. I say, "Whaa." Then Cyborg comes up behind me and says, "That didn't work!" I say, "God dammit why would I hurt him for that? I need to find that ninja!" I walk out and say, "Robin, here birdy, chirp, chirp, chirp! I have Robin food… that's right double fudge brownies… Batman will never know that I found these in your tower unless of course you don't show up in front of me right now." "You don't have any brownies!" I smirk, "I knew you would have some!" I then tackle Robin and say, "You little turd why would I be mad at you for trying to stop me from marrying a total doosh!" I grin and Robin says, "Oh, I uh thought you would be mad that I tried to take care of you." I laugh and lead him back to where the Titans are waiting.


	4. Starfires scary scary mind

**Authors Note:**

**Hello again! I would like to blame my slow updating on my computer… it wasn't me! Every time I would start to type it would malfunction… this is like the thirteenth time I've tried… I pray that you will actually read this. Any hoo we should have a talk about some stuff. Starfire hates Barbara… Starfire can see that Robin loves Babs and she is not happy. This chapter brings into play how I personally think my least favorite alien red head would take the fact that Robin turned her down. This has to do with fighting and some other stuff… I am going to enjoy this chapter way too much. Please tell me what you honestly think of my story. I beg of you… when I get a review I get all warm and fuzzy inside! Onto the reviews:**

**JDCocoagirl- Thanks! You reviewed every single chapter and I probably would have given up on writing this if I hadn't realized that you had been reviewing. Babs does know Dick really well. She knows that Dick would see through her subtleness and would get out of telling her… sometimes you just have to be blunt!**

**Waterfall13- Thanks… yes I did make the road trip song up and I totally agree with everything you say. I feel like Starfire wants Robin for his looks and Babs likes him because of his personality and heart.**

Dick P.O.V

I walk away from Barbara sighing happily. I am lost in my thoughts when an arm braces itself in the wall in front of me. I run into it and fall on my butt in shock. When I look up I see Starfire standing over me with an angry expression. She pulls me up, nearly dislocating my shoulder, "Robin, we have a problem!" I tilt my head to the side and question, "What Star?" She grabs me by the shoulders and practically yells, "I don't like that Barbara girl! Or that Donna girl! Or any of them for that matter! They must leave right now." I gasp and try to shake her fingers off my shoulders but they are holding fast. She is making my shoulders hurt with the power behind her and I yell, "Let go! You are breaking my shoulders!" Starfire immediately lets go and says, "So you will kick them out?" I shake my head, "Star no!" Her face turns ugly and she ominously says, "I think you will regret that choice!" I look at her and say, "I love Babs not you." She stiffens and starts to stride away. She only looks back once and that one time was full of hatred and pure malice. I shudder and then walk back to my room to think.

Starfire P.O.V

(The only Starfire P.O.V that will ever be written in this story!)

'Gr… why would he choose an ugly earthling over me! She has to go if she leaves then he won't love her… he still will! He won't love her if she's dead though… I have stuff to do! Robin will be mine! Batgirl will be dead and will rot! I will be victorious after all she has no superpowers! She is a villain she stole my Robin.' I turn the corner and storm into my room where I burst into angry tears. I gasp and pull out a white board.

I laugh as I draw my plan; it is a genius plan with absolutely no faults. I am going to walk up to the training room and then offer to spar with Batgirl then kill her and say it was an accident! I laugh evilly at the thought of Batgirl dying and open my door to go train. When I get to the training room I see Robin already sparing with Batgirl. I narrow my eyes and then relax because I can wait five minutes for Robin to kick her butt. I gasp as Batgirl pummels Robin and then helps him up. I then walk up to Batgirl and kindly say, "Batgirl would you please spar with me?" She turns towards me and says, "Okay! She grins a dazzling grin at me and flips her perfect red hair. I am practically ready to rip her head off and allow myself to imagine how I would want to kill her rather than in a fight.

She gets in a fighting stance and I launch myself at her fists raised. She easily vaults over me and I turn around. I try to grab her but the ugly earthling is really fast; she is wearing no clothing that can be grabbed, just a black sports bra, black shorts, and black converse. I grab for her shorts and she brings her hand down on my wrist. I gasp as pain makes my vision blurry and say, "Ah!" She grins and says, "Pressure points!" I see red as she dances around but that just might be her hair. I look at her and attack her once again, she flips over me but I'm ready. I use a star bolt and shoot her out of midair. She lands in a heap and her blond friend is by her side immediately and I go to keep punching her. As soon as the blond one sees me she swings her fist at my head. It makes contact and I go flying into a wall. I look up to see everyone hurrying Batgirl to the infirmary. 'Hurry as fast as you can but Batgirl is dead… damn that girl can hit hard' I think before I slip into unconsciousness.

**Authors note: **

**Short and not so sweet… sorry! Now if you'd please review, I would love you forever! Oh yeah by the way I don't own Batman or Teen Titans or any of that fun stuff. If I did then we would be in for a lot of Dick X Babs! My weakness is I can't resist that pairing! Dick + Babs = 3! Math in its purest form! YESH! (YESH as in cooler form of yes of course!) Peace out my awesome friends! Please review!**


	5. Ouch well yay

**Authors note: **

***pushes Starfire into extremely small angry mob* Take her not me! Eeeppp please I'm updating now I'm sorry! You can have a free virtual stalker Unicorn named Nola or Mags! Onto the story: I don't like Starfire if you got that… maybe it is because she is stealing Robin from Babs. Barbara is injured! O.o I'm so evil! ENJOY: **

Barbara P.O.V

I wake up in the medical wing and see Robin, Donna, Wally, and Roy passed out in various chairs. I laugh at them and then say, "OW! What happened?" Immediately Donna is by my side and saying, "That pesky red head bitch hit you with a freaking star bolt that should have killed you, but luckily didn't." I rub my head, "I can feel the blood rushing to my head, it feels funny." Robin stands, "Are you okay Babs?" I nod enthusiastically and then let out a strangled noise when my head starts to pound. Robin is immediately right next to me, "Babs, Babs what is wrong!" I try to stand but Robin stops me, "Uh, no way Babs! Lay back down." I groan, "Fine…"

As I lay back down Roy comes up and smiles at me, "Be okay!" I stick out my tongue, "Easy!" Roy walks away and Dick comes up and looks as though he is about to say something… but he doesn't he grabs my head and crushes his lips to my own.

**Authors note: **

**Short, yes. Kiss, yes. Roy, Donna, and Wally, yes. Starfire and the rest of the Titans, uh… I know I left them somewhere… *awkward, nervous giggle* Titans come out, come out where ever you are… Uh read and review… Bye! **


	6. Home

_***READ Authors note***_

**Authors note: **

**Hi, I am going to announce something sort of sad now… This is probably the last chapter of this story. Though I might continue it so please review and tell me if you want to have more chapters. The only thing I think you need to know is that I will try for more of a dramatic plot and more little things and yeah mystery thingy ma bops. I love mystery books and other things and have awesome ideas for mysteries. Anyway I really need to know whether to continue this or not because I really can't pick up with this plotline very well. I have lost most interest with the story so I was thinking to either end it or change it into a much more… in my opinion… gripping plotline. It doesn't really matter to me because I have Happily Ever After and Never to be Read to write so I definitely have stuff to write. I am sort of sad about the newest Young Justice because it makes Happily Ever After kind of not make sense and I want to know what is happening with Artemis, Roy, and Wally… but you guys are not my YJ people so you probably don't care… Enjoy!**

Dick P.O.V

Oh god I kissed her… I hope she doesn't hit me or look disgusted. **(READ THE AUTHORS NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY)** She gives me a small smile and I sigh in relief. Donna is cheering and Wally is having a field day. Roy is just well… being Roy. He gives me smile and a thumbs up and goes back to doing nothing or something. Babs gives me an all-knowing look, "So that is why you invited us… it had nothing to do with Donna." I nod sheepishly, "Yeah Babs… I um kind of love you." She laughs at me, "Really Grayson? I would have had no idea, but what about you and Starfire?" I grimace, "We never actually dated, but any good feelings I had about her all disappeared when I saw her hit you. If you would have died… she would've had to deal with me and Bats!" She grins at me slyly, "Very macho, Hunk Wonder." I turn bright red and she giggles, "You know what would make it even machoier, if you let me out of this bed." He sighs, "I should have known that you would pull something like that Bat Babe." She laughs and so do I. I turn towards Wally who is smiling evilly at me. Then he bursts into song,

"You're insecure

Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That what makes you beautiful

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a song

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Nana Nana Nana Nana

Nana Nana Nana Nana

Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh Oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful"

I laugh but clap as Babs shakes her head, "Cheesy! So cheesy and you don't even have a girlfriend." He sticks his tongue out at her and she is about to retaliate but I capture her mouth with my own. Donna whispers, "They are so cute." I make up my mind then and there. I pull away from our kiss and say three words that I swore to myself I would never say. Three words that make Barbara's face light up and Donna practically squeal with delight. I say, "I'm coming home." Babs throws her arms up in the air, "Praise the lord! It took you long enough Boy Blunder!" I laugh and say, "Yeah it really did!"

**Time skip~ a few days**

I look over at Babs who looks at me. She knows I'm nervous because I tell her everything and she can read me like a book. I have been avoiding the Titans ever since Babs got hurt and now I am going to tell them I am leaving. Donna, Wally, and Roy are next to me but only Babs matters. I walk into the main room and four heads turn my way immediately. My face turns sort of red as I try to stumble my way through a greeting. I don't have time to say hi before Starfire is screaming at me, "Robin the Donna girl punched me and I was unconscious for a day! Why is she not in trouble?" I turn towards Starfire with a mask of pure anger on my face, "Here is an earth culture! If someone attacks your friend and hurts them and try to hurt them more you hurt them! I think Donna had a great reason to hit you!"

Cyborg looks angrily at me and yells, "She is your frikin teammate so why are you screaming at her? You are supposed to be on her side!" I turn towards him, "Then maybe I'm on the WRONG team!" Cyborg gives me a shocked look and Raven takes up the questioning, "What do you mean by that?" I look at her and scream, "Maybe. I. Am. On. The. Wrong. Team! Maybe I shouldn't be on this team anymore." Beastboy turns a pale green, "Dude you can't leave us." I nod, "Uh, yes I think I can!"

Starfire looks over at me and screams, but not at me, "You've stolen him from me... us! You, you she-devil! You have hypnotized him… spoke him lies! You have to be stopped!" Then she lunges at my new girlfriend. I gasp and leap forward but Donna beats me to her and punches her. Then Donna gives her a loathing look and says, "I guess you have to rest another day and won't be able to see us out… shame." Cyborg looks angrily at Donna, "Robin! That girl has to leave. She is harming Starfire!" I nod and say, "Okay we'll go… I'm hoping to maybe not see you around."

Cyborg steps in front of me, "No. We need you Robin. You have to stay or we will be without a leader." I shake my head and Beastboy adds his voice, "Robin you have to stay please dude. This team doesn't work very well without you. Remember when the Hive 5 had taken over the tower and we thought you were dead… we fell apart." Raven looks at me, "Robin please stay… your one of my few friends."

I give them all a look, "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to stay and kick out my BEST FRIENDS SINCE I WAS A LITTLE KID? Or do you want me to never see my girlfriend again? Huh? What. Am. I. Supposed. To. Do? Forgive Starfire for attacking my girlfriend for getting me to come back with her to my HOME? What do you WANT from me? I don't understand what you think I am going to do! I won't forgive her for attacking my best friend turned girlfriend. I can't forgive Star! I can't forgive you for trying to separate me from my love and my best friends. What. Do. You. Want. From. Me? Do you want my life? What is it that you want from me?"

Cyborg looks at me in shock and says, "Rob, they aren't your life… you have lived here. Star is just stressed stay and everything will go back to normal when they're gone. No one here has ever hurt you." I laugh, "Really Cyborg! Really well then explain why I am bruising from when Starfire pushed me up against a wall!" I show the bruises and Cyborg looks at Raven. Raven looks sadly at me, "You are not telling a lie… Star really did that but you cannot leave us." I give her a poisonous look and say, "Watch me."

At that I grab Babs arm and walk away from the Titans and back towards Gotham.

**Authors note:**

**Please review on whether I should continue or not! REVIEW!**


	7. Daddybat

**Authors note:**

**Becca: Hi again… this is now going to be continued so this is kind of an epilogue for the first plot line thing and then I will continue with another plot… dun! Dun! DUN! **

**Kiaser: By the way the Titans aren't evil… they are more misunderstanding because friends stick up for each other and they thought Robin would stick up for Starfire.**

**Becca: The assumption above is what broke Robin's control… assuming things is bad; it can lose your friends.**

**Kiaser: I like puppies =D**

**Becca: Thanks for reading all the bolded lines… tell me you did and I will dedicate the next chapter to you!**

_This chapter is officially dedicated to JDCocoagirl for reviewing every chapter!_

_Also this is for the seven people who told me to continue:_

_*TheSockThatEndedUpInNarnia_

_Cosmic-Surge_

_JDCocoagirl (again)_

_EmberLee31_

_*Dcatbob _

_*DrakesChick_

_OREOS5555_

**Kiaser: guess what * means and I will dedicate the next next chapter to you!**

Babs P.O.V

I look at Robin as we turn in the long driveway to Wayne Manor and he is pale and shaking. I put my arm on his arm and he looks at me and calms down a little bit. He nods at me and the car pulls to a complete stop. Alfred comes out and starts to say, "Mistress Barbara why are you back so… Master Dick?" Dick steps out of the car and looks shyly at Alfred, "I am coming home…" Alfred sweeps him up into a hug and pulls both of us enthusiastically into the house.

The huge manor flies by as we near the entrance to the Batcave. Robin is limp and letting Alfred drag him and I am laughing at the near incomprehensible babble that is spewing from Alfred's mouth. Finally we are at the Batcave and we can see Bruce sitting there. Alfred yells, "Master Bruce!" Bruce turns and stares at Dick. Dick is looking at the floor and I nudge him softly to get him going. He quietly says, "Bruce… I want to come back home please daddy!" Bruce looks shell-shocked and then Dick takes a leap of faith and hug-tackles Bruce. Bruce hugs back hesitantly at first but then he started to hug him back happily. Bruce gasps and says, "Finally you came back. I was getting tired of worrying that you would get hurt. I aw really loudly and Dick walks over to me a captures my lips with his. I hear Alfred snigger and Bruce murmur, "Oh so that is why he came back." Then I stopped paying attention as my loving boyfriend pulled me even closer to him. I think we were the first two people to ever make out in the Batcave… and survive at least.

**Authors note:**

**Becca: Really short I know!**

**Kiaser: we are enjoying ourselves in this Authors note!**

**Becca: Read and review!**

**Kiaser: BY the way!**

**Becca: I want to start a contest!**

**Kiaser: Write a Dick/Babs story!**

**Becca: Tell me about said Dick/Babs story!**

**Kiaser: I will choose who has my favorite Dick/Babs story!**

**Becca: They will choose which Gotham villain shows their face in this story first!**

**Kiaser: Also! There will be no OC's in this story… let us be clear about that! NO OC'S!**

**Becca: Read and Review!**


	8. The titans are back

**Authors note: **

**Becca: Okay so I am supposed to be asleep but I am going to write anyways!**

**Kiaser: Update reaching with a retreating hand, never to be sent, and Oh this is fun!**

**Becca: I have Oh this is fun done! The next chapter is done!**

**Kiaser: She owns nothing…**

**Becca: Neither does Kiaser.**

**Kiaser: JUST WRITE THE STORY!**

~5 month time skip~

Dick P.O.V

My life is great. Boy Wonder is back on the streets and I spend almost every second with my gorgeous girlfriend Barbara. At the moment she and I are in the Batcave and researching Joker. Then we hear a groan of a vehicle entering the batcave; the batmobile is here and Bruce at a meeting so we stand in aggressive stances as the car draws nearer. Soon we see the car and my jaw drops; it's the Titans! Cyborg opens the door of the T-car and says, "Robin we have been look for you everywhere dude!"

I open my mouth and close it unable to speak but Babs does for me, "How did you find the Batcave?"

Beastboy pops his head out, "That's none of your business Robin-stealer!"

Batgirl's mouth opens in shock and then she replies, "Sorry but you stole him from us first!"

Beastboy smirks, "No he came of his own free will."

Batgirl returns the smirk, "He came back freely too so sorry to burst your bubble about that!"

Starfire and Raven step out of the car and suddenly I feel myself able to speak again as the whole incident from five months ago sweeps back upon me in a wave of anger, "Titans get out!" I scream angrily, "I don't want to come back with you! I. AM. STAYING. HERE!"

Cyborg shakes his head sadly, "Dude we need you desperately. You will go back to normal if you stay with us for a few days."

I shake my head angrily, "I am back to normal Cyborg! This is me! I am mad at you! You don't like my girlfriend! My girlfriend doesn't like you! YOU GUYS ATTACKED HER!" I look him straight in the eye and Babs puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Starfire sees her hand on my shoulder and pouts, "Take your hand off MY Robin! If you don't you will die!" I freak out and turn towards her with a dark murderous look on my face. Then I grab Barbara and pull her into a long passionate kiss that I fully enjoyed.

When I pull back Starfire says, "Step away from her Robin and come back… or I'll tell the world that Robin is Dick Grayson!"

Babs face is a look of disgust and she hisses, "Do that and no Superhero in their right mind would think you anything other than a Villain. Now if you don't want us to call big daddy bats you better leave and never come back and NEVER EVER TELL WHO ROBIN, ME, OR BATMAN ARE! See because if I wasn't Batgirl then I wouldn't have the no kill rule and no hero would blame me if I killed you all!"

The Titans look shocked at her venomous words and then even more shocked when they notice that my face was as dark as a moonless midnight. I walk up to Starfire and spit out poisonous words that cut her like knives across her skin, "I can't believe I ever thought you were a pleasant friend! If I came back because you threatened me then I would most likely kill you all in your sleep because if you are the Titans I was friends with then you wouldn't have threatened me at all! I hate anyone who thinks that it will return to normal! Anyone who thinks threatening me will do them any good! I HATE PEOPLE WHO ACT LIKE BAD FRIENDS AND STILL EXPECT YOU TO LIKE THEM! You guys were horrible friends and I do not still like you! Don't expect to just have me like you again! My life here is perfect; don't come and mess it up or I will never speak to you ever again… well I might never speak to you again anyway because you threatened me and Barbara! Sometimes I wonder why I ever told you my secret Identity in the first place! Maybe I thought I could trust you; that just goes to show that I can't! Now I would leave before Batman shows up!"

Starfire is dumbfounded by my words and then she starts to cry, "Robin… why would you say all those mean things? Please come home."

I laugh bitterly and Starfire looks up at me surprised. I look her straight in her eyes and say, "NO!" The I press a button and type 'Batman, the Teen Titans are stalking me and won't leave me alone… please get to the Batcave as soon as possible though hopefully they will be gone by the time you get here.' Then I press send and send the message to Batman.

**Authors note:**

**Becca: Okay so it is really short and I have no idea what is going on with so if anyone could like PM me why everyone is saying stories are being deleted I would love to know.**

**Kiaser: Read and review… hopefully our stories aren't in trouble.**


	9. Somethings wrong

**Authors note:**

**Becca: *appears* I'M SORRY!**

**Kiaser: Where have you been? Leaving readers hanging like that! The nerve!**

**Becca: Europe…**

**Kiaser: WHY?**

**Becca: I had a bad case of writers block and my whole family went there for a summer vacation!**

**Sam: Hey! I am Becca's brother! I've been stealing her from you! Mwahahaha**

**Becca: Sam! Charlie! Get off my shoddily constructed bed on the ground!**

**Charlie: You don't own this bed or Batman or Teen Titans or anything else famous!**

**Becca: But soon I will and I will send them all to kill you!**

**Will: SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!**

**Becca: It's hard when you took the other bed! Just because you're an older brother doesn't mean you get a bed! And then the twins got the couch! **

**Charlie and Sam: *sticks out their tongues* just write Sissi!**

Dick P.O.V

The titans pale noticeably and start to walk towards the car. I smirk at their exiting forms and Cyborg yells, "Dude! Please come back… we don't want to take drastic steps."

I narrow my eyes, "You do anything and I swear I will go kick your butts all the way to federal prison."

Cyborg shakes his head, "I warned you!" then the titans get in the car and drive out of the batcave. I look over at Babs who is shaking her head in disbelief.

She looks over at me and says, "Who was that? No hero I know, that's for sure!"

I nod sadly and say, "It really sucks knowing that the people who you thought were friends for life would turn into such horrible people and end up threatening me to come back with them! This could be a horror movie!"

Babs laughs and says, "Do you think Bruce is going to come home?"

I shake my head, "Nope because I never messaged him! I am surprised that Cyborg fell for that."

Barbara smiles widely at me and says, "So what were we doing before we were interrupted?"

I smile widely, "Kissing! What else!"

Babs smirks, "Shall we continue?"

I nod, "I need to feel better!"

She leans in and gives me a peck on the cheek, "Too bad bird brain because I'm afraid the mood is ruined."

I pout, "Damn you Kory."

Cyborg P.O.V

I look back at my team as we drive out of the batcave. The silence is eerie so I speak to fill the silence, "Sadly he didn't return willingly… I suppose that means we have to force him. It's time for Bruce Wayne to get a little visit from the Teen Titans." I smile at my friends who are shrouded in red.

**Authors Note:**

**Kiaser: A poll! Vote in it before Zatanna catches Batgirl!**

**Becca: PLEASE! I will get the twins to say please so that the cuteness of two ten year olds melts your heart!**

**Sam and Charlie: PLEEEAAASSSEEE**

**Will: Shut up!**

**Becca: Oh yeah and sorry for the cliffhanger but so many people were doing it that I thought I would…**

**Kiaser: All will be explained in the next chapter… which is starting now!**

**Becca: PLEASE REVIEW! I've resorted to begging… **

**Will: SHUT UP! *Throws a pillow at me***

**Becca: *Evil eye***


End file.
